This invention relates to an insulated tray and more particularly to an improved insulated tray that offers a wide variety of stacking capabilities and which may be used either in an upright or inverted condition.
Insulated trays are used for a variety of purposes. Such trays are widely used in institutional applications. Normally in such applications, the service consists of a tray and a separate cover for the tray. Such two-piece assemblies obviously are more expensive than a single piece unit and present handling problems. Although it has been proposed to provide a configuration for a tray wherein the trays may be stacked one upon the other without the use of covers, such unitary assemblies have not been wholly satisfactory and have suffered from lack of versitility.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an insulated tray having improved stacking characteristics.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved stacking, insulated tray wherein adjacent trays may be stacked one upon the other in a wide variety of orientations.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide an insulated tray which may be used in an upright or in an inverted condition.